HABIT x Alex Kralie
by BadRomantic
Summary: I totally ship this, so this is basically going to be a whole story dedicated to these guys. [lemon inside !]


Alex groaned, being forced into the wall of a abandoned shack. His stomach hurt from a foot slamming into it, and his arm felt sore and broken. Alex knew very well it wasn't broken, though, because his arm was still able to throw a punch. If he got out of this, he would swear to figure out a way to not _pull a Jay_ and draw attention to himself.

He hoped he got out of this. HABIT had been trailing him for months, and dropping hints that he was going too "Show everybody who's boss". Finally, HABIT found him, and here he was, being subjected to this idiots schemes. He could feel HABIT press against him, teeth grazing his neck. He's seen the videos, HABIT was probably getting excited and waiting for the right moment to chomp his teeth into Alex's flesh to kill him.

 **"Habbit's baby rabbit is finally in a tight corner."** The man growled out against him, and Alex gritted his teeth, feeling hate and frustration pump through his veins.

"Your voice is annoying."  
 **"Someone is running out of comebacks."**

Alex turned his head away when HABIT blew into his ear, shivering against the mans stomach. He so wanted to swing around and punch this guy in the jaw, throw him off and bash his head into the ground, but HABIT was no doubt stronger than him and willing to break his arms if he had too just to get his way.

Alex would wait for the perfect moment.

 **"Poor bunny doesn't like that, does he?"** HABIT cooed, and Alex growled out in response.  
"If you're going to do something, do it. I could be doing better things in the afterlife by now." Alex said with fire.  
 **"Harsh words, harsh words indeed."** HABIT breathed, forcing Alex so succumb even more and to bend his back painfully, forehead pressing against the ash-drowned wall.

 **"I like where this is going."** HABIT smirked, moving a hand to tease Alex's side, softly rolling his hips. Alex gave a louder growl, stomping his foot on HABIT's foot.

Alex snickered when HABIT pulled back, and he was about to get up until a hand gripped his hair and kept him against the wall.

 **"Fucking bitch."** HABIT snarled, a hand once again placing on his hip. "Nope. No bitch fucking here." Alex said smugly, earning his head being slammed against the wall. He gave a cry of pain, shaking and dropping on his knees, his hands instantly moving to hold at Habit's wrist.

 _"Fucking hell!"_

 **"You better be good, or next time, Bunny loses a lucky foot."** HABIT said, forcing Alex to stand once again, and pushed him into the wall. Alex gave a loud yelp, about to whip around to snap and attack HABIT because his head hurt like hell and he _knew_ he was bleeding, but HABIT still had a hold on his hair, and a hand was making it's way up his back, under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, confused. This wasn't how he expected to die. He was expecting more... being thrown around, called profound names, and being stabbed to death. Not- _JESUS!_

"That is not w-where your n-nasty hand belongs!" Alex yelled, back spazzing as HABIT twisted and pulled at his nipples, rolling them with his thumb, than pinching. HABIT leaned forward, beginning to nibble Alex's neck, than move to breath into his ear.

"Did you not hear me? Get your damn hands off of me!" Alex gasped out, closing his crimson eyes tightly and turning his head away from the perverted demon. **"You're not in the spot to be calling the shots, Bunny."** HABIT purred, one hand still teasing his nipple while the other one went down, beginning to tease the skin above the line of his plaid shorts.

"Stay the fuck away-" Alex started viciously, forcing himself to fight back, but had his head pressed into the wall even harder, and a hand dip into his boxers before his own hands could grip at HABIT's wrist. A hand gripped his length, beginning to mercilessly stroke him to life in a matter of seconds.

Alex blushed heavily, closing his eyes and did his best to ignore HABIT's chuckles of delight, the hand that was messing around with his nipples moving to rest on his hip.

HABIT nibbled Alex's ear lobe. **"Not get any action for a while?"** He asked, stroking faster to make Alex arch his back and groan. "Fuck you..." Alex said back, his knees getting wobbly and thimble.

HABIT grinned. **"Oh trust me, you will."** He moved his hand away from Alex's livid cock, beginning to push off his shorts and boxers so they would drop to his ankles. "Pervert." Alex hissed at him, putting his legs as close together as he could. "I'm so going to kick your ass." Alex threatened bitterly.

 **"What will I do, knowing that the _big man's_ guard dog is after me?"** HABIT said back, moving the hand off Alex's hip to spit and slick up his pointer finger, made sure it was good enough for HABIT standards, than pushed into Alex without warning, thrusting his finger in and out of the virgin hole, keeping Alex where he wanted him by gripping his hair and pushing against him.

Alex was screaming and trying to get away from the finger, not willing to give in so easily and clawed at the wall, jerking his body around to make HABIT's job harder, but ended up switching his tough jerks for wimpy squirms, beginning to groan and moan from the finger in him.

 **"I knew you'd like it."** HABIT purred, nibbling on Alex's neck and started pulling the finger out. He let go of the boy's hair, believing he rendered him useless, and began to undo his jeans eagerly, dropping his boxers as well, and leaned forward to press his throbbing hard-on against Alex's hole.

"Wait- don't you think we should... slick it up..." Alex asked, hiding his embarrassment.

 **"Done this before, bunny?"** HABIT teased, grinning at him.

"No!" Alex said angrily, baring his teeth at HABIT.

 **"Good. Taking away your virgin ass will be the _highlight_ of my week."** HABIT smirked, thrusting all 11 inches into Alex's poorly prepared hole, making him scream from agony. HABIT ignored him. The entity thrusted without pause, refusing to let Alex get used to the feeling of a throbbing dick in himself. Alex screamed louder when he felt HABIT push against his prostate, forcing pleasure and pain to course through his lithe body.

Alex gasped for air, the feeling of his body rocking against the dirty wall making him breath in the corrupted air and cough. He could feel HABIT holding his hips to slam back into his pelvis, creating the sounds of slapping skin. Alex never thought that he enjoyed his own pain, because when he felt it, all he thought of was how to get out of it so he didn't die.

But this pain HABIT was forcing him through, was all too pleasurable. His dick was dripping precum, his body was shaking with the little energy he had to keep himself up, and the fact that his head was repeatedly being bumped against the wall along with his chest softly brushing it was enough to push him over the edge right there.

HABIT gave a bark of laughter, clearly enjoying the sight of _the_ Alex Kralie being dominated and forced to submit, and Alex had to admit... it was such a turn on.

Alex could feel moans tear through his throat, he could feel HABIT thrusting faster ad beginning to jerk him off, hitting his prostate with purpose and need. HABIT had even started to suck and bite at his neck, making deep purple hickeys that would no doubt stay there for a week. Maybe HABIT would come back to renew the hickeys when they started to fade...

He couldn't help but hope that it would happen.

Alex gasped and screamed when his orgasm hit, making him stain the walls with semen and lose all control of his body for a split second. HABIT came soon after, still jerking Alex off as he road out his orgasm, than jerked him self out.

Alex groaned, feeling himself being turned around and force to sit on his now sore ass. **"Suck."** HABIT demanded, pushing his still hard dick into Alex's lips.

 **"C'mon little rabbit... make HABIT proud..."** HABIT teased, beginning to roll his hips to make the tip of his cock swirl around Alex's mouth. The boy whined, than finally gave in and slowly dropped his jaw, letting HABIT slowly push his hips into him, beginning to facefuck Alex while he swirled his tongue as best he could, sucking only rarely, but when he did he would make HABIT groan and shove more of himself into Alex's mouth.

To be honest, he did choke a couple times with HABIT in him, but he merely thrusted in deeper and held Alex's hair to keep him still. Alex had begun to hold his hips, testing his limits and teasing HABIT's rump, only to get rewarded with by a sharp thrust into his mouth while a hand jerked his head forward to shove the whole thing down his throat.

HABIT gave a soft moan when he came, thrusting in as much as he could to force Alex to swallow every bit of semen than poured out.

 **"You look good like that."** HABIT smirked down at Alex, slowly pulling out his dick and started pulling back up his boxers and jeans, letting Alex lean against the wall and pant for air.

 **"I will be back, make sure you're ready for me."** HABIT called, leaving the abandoned shack to disappear in the forest, leaving Alex to pass out from lack of strength and energy.


End file.
